Challenge
by Dragonblaze9173
Summary: 'NEW CHALLENGE ON CHAPTER 3 ACCEPTED BY Lord Saber' This is a never before done plotline, that I assure you, with 100% Guarantee, that it would interest anyone who reads it. It's a challenge of time travel, but one that's different from the cliched Issei going back in time. It also has Issei/Harem as pairing. The challenge has been taken up by SoaringxDragon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there. This is a challenge from Dragonblaze9173 for a High School DxD fanfic. I think this particular plotline has never been done before, and it would be really interesting.**

**Challenge: The fic is a time travel fic, but one which is highly different from the clichéd Issei goes back to time. This would also be a Powerful or Overpowered Issei, Well, depends on your point of view. Also, it would have Issei/Harem, with Rias and Akeno as a must.**

The fic starts from the time, where the whole Occult Research club members learn that Issei died in the dimensional gap, where he had went to rescue Ophis. Hearing this news, all the women, especially Rias and Akeno, are utterly despaired and heartbroken. They react just in the same way as canon.

Meanwhile, in the dimensional gap, Ophis, even with help of Great Red, is unable to save Issei, and is extremely saddened, as he was the first one to call himself her friend. She views this as unfairness of life, and decides to do something to bring Issei back to life, one way or the other. It's with this thought, that she approaches Rias and the other women, who were in love with Issei, and present them the idea of time travel.

Hearing that there was a chance for them to once again reunite with the man they love, they jump on the chance without any hesitation. And thus, all the Occult Research Club members, even including Kiba, go back to time, in order to reunite with Issei.

The sad point of the whole ordeal, Issei doesn't remember them. His memory is still the one, that's not from the future. So, all the women, especially Rias and Akeno, try to openly win his affection once again, much to the dismay of the whole Kuoh Academy.

But there is a twist to the tale in this fic. That twist being the power within Issei. Somehow, when all the people had time traveled from future, it also happens by some coincidence, that the flesh and power of both Great Red and Ophis, that they were using to revive him back, also somehow time travels back to the past in a much more potent form. Also, somehow, the memories of all the sempai and even that of Albion sempai within the boosted gear also regain their memories from the future, and decide to help prepare Issei for the future at the cost of their spirit, so that something like Issei once again dying in the future would never happen again. At the cost of their existence, they merge the powers of Great Red and Ophis into Issei's body.

If you want, thought this option is not necessary, you could also provide him the power of divine dividing from Albion sempai as the sub species sacred gear.

**So, how is this challenge. Interesting, isn't it?**

**Well, If someone is interested in taking up this challenge, then please PM me, so that, if you want, I could discuss even about the plot about this fic, and also, enjoy your fic.**

**Someone hurry, and take up this challenge**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there guys. I have good news for you all. In just one day, I have got response for my challenge.**

**SoaringxDragon has decided to take up the challenge. And rest assured, he really is a proficient writer, who would make this fic an instant hit.**

**Hope you would all enjoy his fic. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo. Dragonblaze9173 is back with another interesting challenge.**

**I don't know if this concept has been done before, but I would like to see a story, where Vali doesn't exist. Now, you all would be thinking WTF, if he doesn't exist, then what good is left in the fic. Well, that's where the twist comes in.**

The premise is that Issei is the actual descendent of the Original Maou Lucifer. Plus, by some twist of fate, not only does he have the Boosted Gear, but he also possesses the Divine Dividing. In turn, making him Sekiryuutei as well as the Hakuryuukou of the current generation.

Now, keep in mind that I'm NOT asking the author to make Issei all powerful, or Godlike. Compared to other powerhouses in the story, Issei would only gain extra weapon in his arsenal to stand up against them.

Now, the plotline goes like this…Well, the plotline is pretty much cannon. Issei goes to Academy, gets killed by Raynare, gets reincarnated by Rias, etc.

BUT, you don't need to write all this. Well, that is your choice. If you want to write it from the start, then you can. By all means, go ahead. I will not say anything against it. Or, you could directly skip to Issei's individual duel with Raise, OR to the meeting between three factions at Kuoh Academy. You can do this, with little flashbacks to his life, before he was inducted into Rias's peerage. The life of how his own grandfather, Rizevim Livan Lucifer (Yes, Issei pretty much takes Vali's place) killed his father, and left his mother as a widow. On how he had tried to run away from everything supernatural, only for him to stand in the center of it. On how, he is now hell bent on getting revenge for the murder of his father, by aiming to kill his grandfather.

Yes, that's all. Well, there is also the fact that it would be pretty much juicy when Issei, either at Raiser's fight or during the battle when the meeting between three factions is held, would reveal is identity, of not only being the Sekiryuutei, but also the Hakuryuukou, as well as being the descendent of the Original Maou Lucifer.

Yes, he would be keeping the fact that he is the Hakuryuukou, as well as descendent of Lucifer from everyone, up until the point I mentioned above.

Actually, Now that I think about it, it would be a lot more interesting if you were to reveal it at the battle that interrupted the meeting between three faction, as it is at this point that majority of relationships have almost come to stable point, like Rias and Akeno already being in love with him.

**So, What do think guys? If it's an interesting plotline, then please review and PM me, So that I can know, if you are interested in taking up this fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there guys. I have good news for you all. In just one day, I have got response for my challenge.**

**Lord Saber has decided to take up the challenge. And I hope this fic would be a hit.**

**Hope you would all enjoy his fic. **


End file.
